we're a janis joplin song
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Hay cierta clase de luz que nunca brilló en mí. ;karinhinata. naruto.


**naruto © kishimoto.**

Esto surgió por un reto en un foro. Tenía que ser karin/hinata pero resultó siendo más un karin!centric, sí, uhm.

* * *

***we're a janis joplin song (to love somebody)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm always in this twilight.**

Si tengo que ser franca –así, completamente directa y malvada y egoísta- la culpa también fue de Naruto. Estoy diciendo esto porque él tenía ésta novia que había conocido de manera muy cósmica, según Naruto, claro, porque yo pienso que fue de lo más común, pero todos saben que a mi primo le gusta creerse que las cosas suceden por una razón, UNA bastante romántica y peliculera. En fin, que llegó a la casa como un loco, moviendo las cosas como un obsesivo compulsivo del orden –una comparación totalmente inadecuada para Naruto, porque es el ser más desordenado y desastroso que conozco, siempre diciendo "¡VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!" y saltando en los muebles cuando pasan los partidos de futbol, gritando su retahíla de VAMOS como si los malditos jugadores lo fueran a escuchar-. Con una sonrisa enorme, de esas que siempre ponía cuando estaba totalmente excitado por algo y sacando la lengua al aire, refrescándose contra el ventilador como un perro saca la cabeza por la ventana de un auto, secándose el sudor causado al haber corrido varios kilómetros de un solo tiro.

Recuerdo que me mareé un poco, que es lo que te puede pasar usualmente cuando estas con alguien como Naruto, un tipo con la energía de un niño hiperactivo en un centro de diversiones, para mí total desgracia. Entonces se sentó a mi lado –yo estaba viendo un programa estúpido sobre unos tipos que salen a tomar todos los días. Dios santo, alguna parte de mi cabeza me estaba diciendo algo cómo que _el ser humano es inteligente, pero la gente es tan imbécil_; yo entorné los ojos al escucharme a mi misma. En la televisión seguían parloteando sobre el trasero de una tipa con el cabello más oxigenado que he visto en la vida y Naruto estaba al lado mío, mirándome con picardía y moviendo los muslos rápidamente, golpeando sus manos contra ellos. Lo miré estoicamente, secretamente adorándolo, como cuando se adora una idiotez dicha por el tipo del que estas enamorada. Yo no lo estaba pero era la misma sensación. Y vaya el pobre idiota que me diga que no puedes sentirte enamorada sin estarlo de verdad.

Me contó de la chica. "¡Si tú la vieras Karin, es una total delicia! ¡De verás, por supuesto, totalmente!" y la manera en cómo decía "delicia", abriendo los ojos como si estuviera viendo a un hombre tirándose de un rascacielos con un paracaídas, como si ella fuera una locura inimaginable hecha realidad. No me refiero a que fuera una chica loca, sino que ella en sí misma, su creación era una locura. No había nada sexual en la manera en que hablaba de ella pero su polla podría estar a punto de reventar cada vez que se la imaginaba. Y yo empecé a adorarla un poco, recreándola en mi cabeza con las rápidas y espontaneas palabras de Naruto de fondo, con su voz rasposa iluminándome las lagunas que tenía de ella –cómo la forma de sus cejas, la curva de sus codos, el relieve de sus labios cuando sorbía de un pitillo- y por unos segundos odié que Naruto la haya podido observar en toda su carne gloriosa y yo no. Así soy yo: envidiosa y posesiva hasta un punto que puede llegar a ser insano. He separado a los más grandes amigos porque odiaba a uno de ellos y deseaba al otro y en ningún momento me he sentido miserable por ello. Pero soy pelirroja y tengo gruesas gafas y pómulos adorables así que no me odiarás, aunque lo quisieras.

No profundicé en aquel principio de sentimiento que ya había empezado a cultivar por Hinata –y ni siquiera la había visto, ni la conocía pero dentro de mi maniática y esperpéntica cabeza ya la estaba queriendo, como se quiere a una lámpara de lava: te parece preciosa pero no tienes la suficiente motivación para comprarla, solo la ves en la vitrina y te permites por un momento colocarla en tu habitación imaginariamente- y presté mi total atención en Naruto. En la televisión dos tipas se agarraban de las greñas y un tipo en el fondo se masturbaba viéndolas mientras Naruto agrandaba las expectativas que ya tenía. "Hinata está casada con un hombre diez años mayor que la compró cuando ella solo tenía nueve años. ¡Me la imagino a su edad, tan mona y tan adorable y me da algo en el cuerpo, lo juro!" Naruto se desviaba del tema inicial muchas veces y retomaba el hilo como si nada; algunas veces pensé que hablaba con dos gemelos. "Yo le dije que viviera conmigo, por supuesto, que yo la iba a cuidar de ese tipo asqueroso y que le iba amar hasta el ultimo pelo y… Karin, ¡por qué me miras así!" En ese momento me enojé porque Naruto era el ser más rematadamente idiota que había tenido la des fortuna de toparme.

El asunto era que Naruto hace este tipo de cosas casi siempre, no piensa y se deja llevar por una certeza irracional que lo empuja como si fuera un tren que pisa sus pies. Me entró miedo por todo el asunto del esposo y Jesús, todo me pareció de repente una gran tontería, otro de sus rápidos y pasajeros caprichos. De repente dejé de interesarme en Hinata porque sentí que por su culpa Naruto estaba poniendo en peligro su culo y de paso el mío. Lo miré airadamente. "Sí, sí Naruto, todo muy bonito pero hace un mes dijiste que estabas verdaderamente colado por la estúpida de Haruno y ¿qué pasó? Pues que se te pasó la tontería y ya. No me malinterpretes, por supuesto que agradezco que se te pasara, pero ¿no crees que es lo mismo con esta chica?" Yo tenía razón, por supuesto. Dios mío, algunas veces me sorprendo por la facilidad en como mi cabeza trabaja para protegerse. Recé internamente para que me hiciera caso por una vez en la vida. Naruto dejó de moverse y me miró por unos largos segundos con tristeza doliente, como si le hubiera recordado la muerte de su madre. Me odié pero no cedí, ni dejé de mirar el televisor con pedantería, como si yo fuera mejor que esos imbéciles y esas estúpidas peli-teñidas.

"Eres muy mala, _Karincita_. Lo de Sakura fue diferente, ¿está bien? Ella tenía el pelo rosa, desteñido en las puntas y así mismo estaba por dentro. Me empezó a blanquear con ella y de repente me encontré callado a su lado, con solo un pensamiento sonando en mi cabeza, _teamo_y era su voz sacándome de mi cuerpo. No funcionó por todo eso. Me hiciste recordarla; eres malísima pelirroja" Naruto decidió mirarme con falsa sorpresa cuando terminó de recordar a esa tonta. Pensé que me había odiado por haberle hecho pasar por ese mal rato pero en realidad no fue así, porque Naruto es incapaz de odiarme y yo me aprovecho de esto, por supuesto, pero siempre vivo con un miedo camuflado en mi garganta que está pendiente de cualquier cambio en el amor que me profesa mi primo. Estaba de noche y la luz del televisor me pegaba en la cara y hubo un silencio pesado, pegajoso, él escondido en la oscuridad, mirándome con su maldita cara hecha para enamorar a chicas hermosas y suaves, como Audrey Hepburn –yo soy todo menos Audrey Hepburn. Yo podría ser Deborah Ann Woll en True Blood, podría, aun no me decido- y decidí que la curiosidad pudiera más que la lógica. "Vale, haz lo que quieras" le dije con hastío, que si me hubiera escuchado cualquier persona, pensaría que estaba cansada de Naruto. Pero él no es cualquier persona y sonrió como un loco y se montó encima de mí, ahogándome con su peso. Lo terminé de odiar –lo amaba como si fuera mi ombligo-.

**And if i had to crawl, will you crawl too?**

Ella llegó un día cualquiera sorpresivamente. Yo estaba en la cocina haciéndome un pollo relleno que había aprendido a hacer en un programa de cocina de un tipo inglés que me recordaba vagamente a Naruto –el cabello rubio revuelto, los ojos azules amables y dulces, quizás…quizás-. Me quedó terrible y no compré todos los ingredientes porque me dio pereza y lo que importa es que yo veía ese programa por el tipo y me imaginaba viviendo a su lado, plantando vegetales completamente desnuda en aquel frío paraje inglés. Luego entró Naruto abrazándome con su enorme sonrisa y pensé que mis fantasías se hacían realidad de manera floja, así como yo. No traía maleta y se cogía las manos constantemente, como si un montón de secretos la estuvieran torturando con el sonido agudo que hacen los secretos para atormentarte. Naruto sudaba. Yo tenía las manos untadas de ajo y salsa inglesa y varios condimentos de cuyo nombre olvidaba siempre –los anotaba en un papelito que pegué con cinta adhesiva en una de las puertas de la alacena-. No sonreí –nunca le sonrío a extraños, por más bonitos que sean- pero ella me hablaba por aquellos enormes ojos perlados. Pensé que era ciega pero sólo era un espécimen raro del cuál todos temen y murmuran y dicen cosas cómo "horrible…mírala, pobre chiquilla…maldita…no tiene la culpa…es algo genético, tonto…maldita" y sentí algo de lástima y odio, mucho odio, pero no sabía por quién exactamente.

Naruto sonreía, obviando todos estos detalles. A él solo le importaba acariciarla y contarle muchas cosas y cuidarla como si fuera un pájaro con un ala enferma. Me sentí horrible de repente, físicamente, espiritualmente y de todas las formas posibles, me sentí horrible. Ese fue mi problema siempre con la gente que tenía algo bueno que yo admiraba: al final terminaba envidiándolos y odiándolos por todo ello. Sucedía generalmente con las chicas y por eso es que yo no tenía amigas. Ocurrió con Sakura, pero nunca lo oirás salir de mi boca, jamás. Naruto contó toda la carrera que tuvieron que hacer para huir lo más rápido posible y así no dejar rastros. "¡Tres buses en ocho horas! ¡Dios, mi tripa sufre!" Así que yo les compartí de mi penoso pollo que pese a que no estaba tan delicioso como yo esperaba, se lo comieron de un bocado en diferentes maneras. Naruto metiéndose grandes pedazos de pollo a la boca, intercalado con grandes sorbos de coca-cola helada. Hinata no decía nada y comía con delicadeza, como si en algún día muy lejano hubiera pertenecido a la realeza. A veces sonreía como un caramelo cada vez que miraba de reojo a Naruto, como si él fuera un milagro andante. Bufé y sonreí, porque en parte lo era pero jamás lo iba a admitir y me halagaba que alguien en esta tierra por fin entendiera quién era Naruto. Me sentí como una madre y la sensación fue tan confortable que pensé qué: vaya, mi pollo estuvo bueno, después de todo.

Después de la comida, se acostaron en el sofá y Naruto colocó un programa cualquiera al azar. No lo vieron pero algunas veces Naruto se interrumpía y decía, "¡Ves Hinata, de eso es lo que hablo! ¡De verás!" y yo me dediqué a detallarla por placer propio, esperando que la Hinata que había imaginado concordará en algunos puntos con ésta que sonreía dulcemente a mi primo, con tantos secretos que no la dejaban hablar correctamente. La Hinata de mi cabeza era más borrosa pero la que estaba allí a unos metros míos era tan pálida que sentí el deseo absurdo de palpar su carne con mis dedos y de contar las pestañas negrísimas que hacían de palmeras en su cara. Tenía el pelo larguísimo y la lengua roja. Los parpados ligeramente oscuros. Hiperventilé un poco y quería largarme al baño a pensar en ella y tocarme y dios mío, que hace tiempo que no me sentía así. Hubo un chico y ahora que lo pienso, tenía rasgos en común con Hinata –el pelo negro. Las pestañas larguísimas. La boca fruncida de manera graciosa. Tenía los ojos negros pero su expresión me recordaba a la de ella y esto me dio algo de pavor- y yo me obsesioné tanto con él que lloraba y sonreía y me tocaba y pensaba en todas las cosas que me gustaban de su ser y las repetía en mi cabeza para nunca olvidarme de que estaba obsesionada de un tipo apático y huraño que siempre bufaba diciendo "Hn". Nunca lo tuve y es algo que nunca olvidaré, el nunca haberlo tenido y me juré que eso no iba a pasar con Hinata, no importara a quién hiriera en el camino. Naruto es incapaz de odiarme, me repetí.

Ella es amable y me la imaginé siempre al lado de Naruto, asintiendo juiciosamente a todo lo que él decía, sonriéndole dulcemente, repitiendo esta acción toda la vida. Naruto siempre la recordará como "la chica que siempre dulcemente sonreía" y yo la recordaría como "la niña con la luz de la luna en la piel" o algo así, pero estaba obsesionada con ello y lo repetía como una nana en las noches, mientras oía la cama trinchar al otro lado de la pared, con un Naruto que jadeaba y sus suspiros ruidosos como una maquina de vapor se oían por toda la ciudad, y los besos que le dejaba por todo el cuerpo se escuchaban como la explosión de una bomba de chicle. Yo me tocaba imaginando el sudor que resbalaba por sus cuerpos y al final de la noche en mi cabeza aparecían los brazos fuertes de Naruto y el vientre de Hinata –nunca lo había visto, pero imaginaba como sería- y la espalda morena de mi primo y los brazos blanquecinos de Hinata sobre su cabeza. El desastre de imágenes me llevó a un límite en que no distinguía quién era quién y por quién me estaba tocando, a estas alturas, podían ser ambos.

Me levanté totalmente descansada –no me quedé hasta las tres de la mañana viendo series- y me encontré con una Hinata haciendo huevos revueltos con tocino en la cocina. Me miró por entre su cabello espeso –me gusta esa frase: "cabello espeso"- y me dio un suave y encantador _hola_. Sonreía por los ojos, por la boca, por la piel, por los dedos, sonreía por todas partes sin llegar a ser empalagosa, no, había algo en ella que simplemente era sutil. Sí, es la palabra perfecta para Hinata: sutileza. Juro que debe tener sangre real en las venas o algo así, algún día se lo comentaré a Naruto y haremos muchas conjeturas de ello. Oh, sí, espero que recuerden que Hinata no trajo maleta. El solo imaginarme a Naruto entrando por una ventana y riéndose como un borrachín, hizo que me entraran unos pensamientos de _la sangre hizo un mal trabajo esta vez._No saludé y comí en silencio, lanzando algunas veces comentarios sarcásticos contra Naruto. Él sonreía –siempre lo hace. En algunos momentos he creído firmemente que Naruto todavía piensa que sigo siendo la niña de diez años que se caía en el bosque, siempre intentando alcanzarlo. Nunca me miraba desde arriba, se agachaba y me sonreía y me besaba la nariz- y Hinata se ausentaba en unos momentos, como si estuviera en otro tiempo.

Le presté mi ropa. La vi entrar a mi cuarto, con su perfecto cabello ridículo de cielo nocturno y la vi mirar a todas partes rápidamente; nunca fijaba la mirada. Saqué dos piezas y evité sonreírle, cualquiera pensaría que la odiaba. Pero ella lo ignoraba o quizás estaba acostumbrada a las no-sonrisas. Salí por unos momentos y volví cuando la escuché llamarme de manera muy tímida. Reí burlonamente cuando la vi abrazarse a si misma, la incomodidad la tenía encarcelada y sin vía de escape. Oh, bueno, fui algo cruel. Le di una falda hasta la cintura y un simple top blanco con lunares negros. Eran piezas que hace mucho tiempo no usaba –en algún momento quise ser tierna y oscura, sexy y fallé estrepitosamente- pero que a Hinata le sentaban tan bien. Deliciosa…deliciosadeliciosadeliciosa. Suspiré para mis adentros y me acerqué a ella seriamente. Su tartamudeo me detuvo. "K-Karin-san…uh, ¿no t-tendrás algo más, uhm, t-tapado?" Sonreí de lado pero por dentro no pude evitar desencantarme un poco: aquella timidez y estúpida cortesía me molestaba. Fue distinto a cómo me la imaginaba –palabras seguras pero pocas. Voz profunda, casi como si fuera una ventisca- pero supongo que no obtienes todo completamente –_fantasías realizadas flojamente_-. "No, mira que no tengo más tapado. A menos que quieras usar blusas trasparentes y medias de malla", la vi sonrojarse y negar con la cabeza violentamente. Ah, vaya, qué decepción. La luz amarillenta de la lámpara que siempre estaba prendida en una mesita al lado nuestro iluminó su perfil melancólico. "Dime qué piensas" demandé de improvisto. El rostro de Hinata no cambió en absoluto, pero la vi mirar a la pared. "En Dios" murmuró seguramente. Crucé los brazos y pensé que, wuo, esto va a ser interesante. Me encanta pelear, que se le puede hacer.

"Dios no existe"  
"Sí existe"  
"¡No!"

No respondió nada. Así es Hinata, es el tipo de chica que no le gusta llevar la contraria. No siente en exceso: no odia, piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo. De todas maneras, ¿qué se gana con tener la razón o con ganar? Placer, satisfacción, alivio, quizás… sensaciones que para alguien como yo alimentaría con pasión, pero que con Hinata no sirven para nada. No quiere ganar ni intenta convencer a los demás de que está en lo correcto, solo se tiene a ella misma y a sus pensamientos y no desea que nadie más los escuche, al contrario, solo quiere ser un gran oído y sonreír y hacerle creer a la otra persona que tiene toda la razón. No lo hace para agradar, es un gusto extraño del cual yo nunca podría disfrutar. Quise decirle tantas cosas horribles, tantas cosas que me habían marcado y que habían dejado a Naruto cojeando, con la mitad del cuerpo vivo y el otro desperfecto, incapaz de volver a ser el mismo niño de antes cuando mi tía le cantaba Hey Jude en las noches y él no sonreía, sino que la observaba con ojos de artista, embelesado por tanta perfección y amor. No fui capaz, por supuesto, son cosas que no deberían hablarse nunca.

La dejé sola con su cabeza oscura y me largué a la tienda más cercana a comprarme una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Me senté en una mesa en una esquina de la tienda y me puse a llorar de un minuto a otro. Recuerdo haberme agarrado la cabeza como intentando sacarme toda esa ira que arrullaba con placer pero que en ese momento me abofeteaba y me dejaba indefensa bajo la luz amarillenta del sol que se filtraba por los ventanales de la tienda. Un señor se sentó al frente mío con una taza de café y no dijo absolutamente nada. Era negro y traía una camisa blanca olorosa a jabón. En un pequeño televisor pasaban una película a blanco y negro pero que luego una señora hizo cambiar de canal. Sollozaba desconsoladamente y el humo del cigarrillo me bañaba la cabeza como una colonia. No recuerdo cuantos minutos estuve llorando pero ese señor con camisa blanca olorosa a jabón estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo, siempre sin decir ni una palabra, sin hacer nada, solo sentado al frente conmigo con una inútil taza de café. Me pasé varias veces el cabello hacía atrás y me sequé los ojos y las gafas y me fui de allí con cierta reticencia. Lentamente, como si estuviera abandonando un bebé en aquella mullida silla roja. A mitad de camino caminé más rápido y di varias vueltas por la misma manzana. Me detenía de repente y miraba el cielo con una mano en la frente y luego daba dos vueltas en mi mismo eje y me tocaba los pies y repetí todo esto durante varios minutos. No tengo ni puta idea del porque de todo esto, pero pienso que es porque intentaba de nuevo acoplarme a mi misma.

Volví a la casa y seguí mi rutina como si nada. Naruto hacía muecas contra un plato y Hinata reía de vez en cuando. Los envidié por un momento y luego me golpeé mentalmente por ser tan patética. No me alegraba pero tampoco me enojaba porque no me preguntaran cosas simples y básicas, cómo: ¿estás bien? Fue un día extraño, fue un día incómodo. No me sentía bien, como si me hubiera metido a la fuerza en mi cuerpo. Me sentía apretada en algunas partes y vacía en otros. Me dediqué a escuchar música y a intentar dormir. Imaginaba cosas y no me quedaba quieta en la cama. Y fue en ese momento cuando entró Hinata a mi habitación, con la misma falda que le había dado pero en la parte de arriba traía una camisa que deduje pertenecía a Naruto. Fruncí el ceño y ella alzó los brazos, mostrando lo grande que le quedaba. "K-karin-san, he, uhm, pensado", "vete" la interrumpí. Ella sonrió flojamente y asintió con la cabeza y se giró para irse. Me enfurecí. "¡Quédate!" gruñí y me coloqué una almohada encima de mi cara y cuando decidí quitármela, vi a Hinata sentada en el borde de mi cama, con las manos en un constante retorcimiento y con su habitual expresión ausente. "Karin-san" la oí decir seguramente, suavemente. Miré al techo y me mordí el labio inferior. Cuando menos me di cuenta la ropa me quedaba grandísima y tenía menos centímetros de altura y el cabello más lacio. Tenía diez años y quería que alguien me cantara Hey Jude.

**Then i heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too, so i stayed in the darkness with you. **

Los días siguientes fueron calurosos y viscosos. Naruto mantenía con su constante bullicio y sus sonrisas grandísimas y saltando y gritando, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Algunas veces cogía de improvisto a Hinata y le metía la mano debajo de su camisa y le besaba la mandíbula y reía como un borrachín. Hinata sonreía dulcemente y se atragantaba con su propia saliva. Yo me burlaba y luego Naruto me agarraba de las piernas y me botaba sobre el sofá y me hacía tantas cosquillas que terminaba con dolor en el vientre. En uno de esos momentos me le quedé mirando con una expresión extraña y él se detuvo bruscamente. Me miró seriamente y yo bajé la mirada al piso a mi lado. "Eres malísima, pelirroja" y juro que supo todo –que pretendía herirlo para buscar mi tan anhelado amor puro y leal-. Hinata seguía sonriendo dulcemente en la cocina. Naruto se tambaleó por un momento y yo me senté en el sofá, con la cabeza vacía, incapaz de pensar. "¡NO IMPORTA NO IMPORTA NO IMPORTA PELIRROJA NO IMPORTA!" exclamó con voz indescifrable, que rozaba entre la alegría y el rendimiento. Me levanté bruscamente y lo señalé con un dedo, furiosa. "¡SÍ importa!" le dije puyándolo con mi dedo. Hinata interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo y nos miró a un metro nuestro. "No peleen" murmuró. "¡No estamos peleando, Hinata, ricura!", "Sí lo estamos haciendo, joder" todo me pareció una grandísima estupidez y le hice un gesto con la mano, como queriendo decirle que acababa con todo eso.

Por la noche todo sucedió exactamente igual. Hinata entró, se sentó en el borde de la cama y yo miré el techo, buscando respuestas. Pero está vez me cansé. _Dios no existe_, me repetí. Me senté y la tomé de los hombros. Hinata abrió la boca para protestar débilmente pero yo fui más rápida. "Bésame" pedí, exigí. No se sonrojó y la vi mirarme tristemente, como si le estuviera pidiendo algo terrible. Quizás… quizás. "No hagas eso, me molesta" dije y la solté suavemente. Estaba siendo brusca y aunque me encanta incomodar a las personas, esta vez la situación era muy distinta. Lo menos que quería era que Hinata saliera huyendo, aunque hubiera sido lo mejor. "Naruto-kun" Yo le sonreí por primera vez, casi con dulzura. "Naruto es incapaz de odiarnos, te lo prometo" e inhalé, sintiendo todos los nervios de mi cuerpo vibrar quisquillosamente. Cerré los ojos y esperé pacientemente. La sentí besarme tan suavemente que podría haber sido el aire, pero era ella, reconocía aquel relieve de labios. Si te estás preguntando –lo estás haciendo- no decidí besarla porque estaba cansada de arrebatar y agarrar a la fuerza, por primera vez quería que alguien me diera algo, sin dudar y sintiéndose bien por hacerlo. Hinata tenía la piel fría como la neblina y el cabello asquerosamente hermoso. Todo en ella era como una noche en el polo norte, que esperaba en lo más profundo de mi horrible alma que durara lo suficiente cómo para hacerme olvidar la luz del día.

"Dios no es un héroe, Karin".

Yo reí genuinamente por primera vez en muchos años.

**But i'm just a girl, can't you just take a look at me and tell, tell that i live, honey i live and breathe for you, don't you know i do! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Las negrillas son líneas de la canción **cosmic love** de **florence + the machine**, **crawl **de **superchick** y **to love somebody** de **janes joplin**.


End file.
